¿El Amor lo Supera todo?
by Lauriitha Cullen
Summary: ¿Cómo puede ser normal enamorarte de un niño mimado el cual está secuestrado y herido?... ¿Sera que el amor lo supera todo? e incluso el nivel social y las disputas de las familias. O es una farsa publicitaria para que los novelistas famosos vendan sus obras... Pues averígualo! Sumérgete en esta hermosa historia llena de Acción, Aventura, y Amor.


SUMMARI: El Amor, es mágico, hermoso, algunas veces doloroso pero sin duda alguna impredecible. Bella y Edward no vivirán una historia como cualquier otra; será dura y llena de mil obstáculos, pruebas y nada normal... ¿Cómo puede ser normal enamorarte de un niño mimado el cual está secuestrado y herido?... ¿Sera que el amor lo supera todo? e incluso el nivel social y las disputas de las familias. O es una farsa publicitaria para que los novelistas famosos vendan sus obras... Pues averígualo! Sumérgete en esta hermosa historia llena de Acción, Aventura, y Amor. Donde aprenderás que no todo lo bueno es bueno y que a veces las personas no son lo que aparentan ser...Ni siquiera tu propia familia.

DISCLAIRE: TODO LOS PERSONAJS SON DE STEPHANY MAYER. Solo se los pedí un ratito ;)

Mi primer Fic. Espero les guste :) Sugerencias, Criticas! Ya saben donde :)

_Capitulo 1_

"_**A veces nos aferramos tanto a nuestros prejuicios que no nos damos cuenta de nuestros propios sentimientos"**_

_El Cielo.. Me gustaría estar allí, o ser un pájaro y ser libre, libre de volar a donde yo quisiera y no tener que rendirle cuenta a nadie, Solo vivir para mi y por m! Pero no estoy encerrada en la aburrida clase de algebra (será que el señor Jackson, no se da cuenta de lo aburrida que es su clase) Mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 17 años , soy de estatura baja, piel blanca (demasiado) ojos color café al igual que m cabello. Este s mi último año en el instituto luego de esto me iré.

_Isabella!-me volteo al escuchar san confundible voz la cual es de Melisa mi mejor amiga, ella es rubia, ojos azules, posee un cuerpo muy atlético y es muy alta, ella es en una sola palabra: BELLA por que por supuesto todos los chicos no hacen otra cosa que no sea mirarla (ahora no es la excepción)

-Como estas? no te veo desde el almuerzo- me dijo besando mis dos mejillas y abrasándome (cosa que siempre hace)- A dónde vas?

-Bueno creo que al sonar la campana de salida como ya es costumbre, me voy a mi casa-dije caminando hacia la salida del instituto que estaba agarrotada de alumnos desesperados por salir.

-Ay tu como siempre de un humor excelente- dijo levantando una ceja y sarcásticamente

-Pero Bueno, necesito un favor tuyo y no me vallas a decir que no

-¿Cual?-pregunte de manera aburrida, dado a que la mayoría de mis "favores" hacia cobraban gran parte de mi día

-Acompáñame a un lugar!- dijo con su típica sonrisa "atrapa chicos" que siempre le funciona (a excepción de mi) a estas alturas de nuestra amistad debería de ser consciente de ello

-Se mas exacta-inquirí

-Recuerdas esa familia millonaria los hee... Los Cullen , se mudaron hace unos días, pues resulta que su hijo Edward y su hermana Alice van a estudiar aquí en nuestra humilde escuela, yo como presidenta del periódico escolar de institución… es mi deber entrevistarlos, sobre todo a ese bombón y obtener la primicia-dijo muy orgullosamente

A lo Cual respondí- ¿No has escuchado hablar de la igualdad en los seres humanos?-

-Ay no..no no no-mirandome de forma irritante-no vengas con tu discurso de la igualdad ni nada de eso. Estamos hablando de Edward Cullen , el es sin duda el chico más bello de todo el planeta-Melisa siguió hablando (convenciéndome) que fuera con ella mientras nos dirigíamos a su auto (ella tiene y yo no, mi papa dice que aun soy muy "joven", pero tengo 17 años claro físicamente porque mentalmente y en estado de madures me considero mayor que de 17 años. Pero creo es que no le hace gracia gastar dinero en un auto para mí)

-Isabella Ay… tierra llamándote-fastidio Melisa pasando una de sus manos por mí cara-Estas allí

-¿Qué?-

-Vamos a ir? Si o si-

Me gustaría decirle que por lo normal si propones dos opciones deben de ser diferentes y no iguales, pero no quería arruinarle su momento

-Llévame a mi casa y pido permiso-me

-Ay eres la mejor amiga del universo entero!-corrió y me abraso (delante de todo los alumnos que se dirigían a su autos)

-Ya déjame y vámonos-le dije soltándola y metiéndome en el asiento copiloto de su auto

-A veces creo que no tuviste infancia-dijo subiendo al asiento del piloto

-Ni creas que contestare a eso-le dije mirando por la ventanilla...Me fascina mi ciudad Lethbridge es una de las ciudades más cálida y soleada en Canadá Por ello me encanta… gracias a Dios porque odio el frio… he vivido toda mi vida aquí.

-La escuela me va a matar te lo juro-me dijo Melisa sacándome de mis pensamientos-Tengo mil tareas que hacer y tan poco tiempo

-No creo que en el colegio manden tanta tarea

-Pues a mi si, créeme- se detuvo un momento para mirar por el retrovisor del auto- todos no somos tan inteligentes como tu ¿entonces vamos a tu casa primero?

-Sí, voy a pedirle permiso a mama se pone histérica si no le pido permiso

-Okey- y se dispuso a encender la radio y buscar que escuchar, se detuvo hasta que encontró una donde un grupo cantaba una canción (muy ruidosa por cierto)

Y así paso el tiempo, de mi casa a la escuela eran aproximadamente 18 minutos (en los cuales no hablamos) Melisa estaciono en mi casa, mi casa es una casa muy normal de dos plantas de color blanco, un jardín con muchas flores en la entrada. Melisa y yo salimos del auto pasamos por el pasillo de la entrada a la puerta (la cual estaba abierta) entramos a mi casa la que es por dentro muy limpia y todo arreglado. Mi madre es una obsesionada con la limpieza para ella todo (incluyéndome) tiene que estar limpio.

-Mama!-grite entrando a la sala

-Qué?-dijo mi madre saliendo de la cocina. Mi madre es una mujer muy llamativa cariñosa con todo el mundo (menos yo)

-Hola René! Como has estado?-dijo mi amiga corriendo a abrasar a mi madre

Hola muy bien linda! y tu?-abrasándola y besando sus mejillas

-buenísimo

-Hola mama estoy aquí! -dije

-ha hola-dirigiéndose a mi-y que te trae por aquí- dirigiéndose a mi amiga (hablándole mejor que a mi) Aun sigue molesta luego de que le dijera esta mañana que no iré a estudiar para sr abogada. Es mi vida! Y no voy a permitir que se meta! Ni ella ni nadie!

-bueno te venimos a pedir permiso para ver si le das permiso a Laura de salir un momento- comento Melissa a mi madre

-¿Con Quién?-

-Con migo por supuesto

-ha bueno si es con tigo perfecto.

-Genial-dijo muy alegre mi amiga y dirigiéndose a mi madre-gracias por eso es que te quiero tanto-y fue a abrasarla

-Hay de nada-dijo mi madre abrasándola de igual forma

-bueno vámonos-tomando mi mano y dirigiéndonos hacia la salida

-Chao niñas! Cuídense!-grito mi madre

-Adiós mama!-dije dirigiéndome unto a melisa al auto y yéndonos de allí, ya en el auto Melissa dijo

-Que emoción ahora a conocer a Edward Cullen!

S que emoción!- dije con desanimó pff! No me interesaba conocerlo!


End file.
